


When Spells go Bad, They Really Go Bad

by AryeHinode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Mention of Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryeHinode/pseuds/AryeHinode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco throw curses at each other in a Bathroom. That's normal, right? Who ever thought that an exploding spell could go so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Spells go Bad, They Really Go Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for an English paper in my college Literature class. I might change it later and either make it longer, or scrap it entirely. This has only been edited by me, so hopefully I got all of my errors.

   

Harry could hear crying coming from the first floor girl’s lavatory, but it didn’t sound like Moaning Myrtle. Harry looked through the slightly open door, and was surprised to see that the person crying was none other than Draco Malfoy. He stepped into the room and quietly walked up behind Malfoy, who saw him approach from the mirror. Wheeling around, Draco pointed his wand at Harry. He started throwing hexes immediately. Harry was able to dodge and throw some of his own. The fight was lasting quite a while and the residual magic could be felt as a heavy veil in the room. Then Harry heard Malfoy start incanting the Cruciatus curse. Panicking, Harry threw the first hex that came to mind (adding to its power by speaking in Parseltongue) ‘Sectumsepra!’ The two spells collided and, mixing with the residual magic in the room, caused an explosion. Harry’s last thought was ‘I don’t think that was supposed to happen.’

Draco woke with a pounding headache to the sound of someone trying to wake him. ‘Hey, kid, are you alright?’ Groaning Draco opened his eyes and looked at the man hovering in front of him. The bloke had blue eyes, black hair, and was wearing peasant clothes from the middle ages. ‘Who are you?’ Draco’s voice was a little gruff. Still looking a tad worried, the man answered ‘My name is Merlin. What is your name?’ Wondering why this Merlin was dressed as a peasant (clearly he was not a respectable Pureblood) he stood, looked him up and down in a contemptuous fashion, and replied ‘I am Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy line. Now, tell me where I am.’ Merlin raised an eyebrow at his tone, but recognized that he must be a Lord of some kind. ‘You are just outside Camelot. Would you like to see the Court Physician?’ ‘I am not in need of a healer,’ he heard Potter groan from near his feet. Scowling, he said ‘but my companion might. Go fetch this Court Physician, now.’ Nodding, Merlin left to fetch Gaius. ‘Potter, what was that spell you cast? Where have you sent us?’ Looking toward the castle that was looming nearby, he added ‘what year did you send us to?’

Harry looked up at Malfoy, groaned, stood, and looked around. ‘I didn’t send us anywhere, but I also don’t know what Sectumsepra was supposed to do.’ He said this last bit a tad sheepishly, only now remembering Professor McGonagall saying that one should never use a spell without knowing what it will do. He could almost feel her disappointed scowl. Malfoy raised an eyebrow with contempt. ‘You threw a spell without knowing what it would do? Way to go Potter. We might just be stuck here.’ ‘Where is here?’ Harry looked at Malfoy quizzically. Malfoy huffed ‘The man who woke me said his name was Merlin, and we were just outside Camelot, but I think he is either delusional or mad.’ Harry’s eyes grew big. ‘Do you mean Merlin and Camelot from King Arthur’s time!?’ Malfoy sneered at him ‘Do you know any other Merlins, Potter? Now, Potter, as we are clearly in an older time period, I think it best that I play the noble Lord and you the servant. I highly doubt you know any form of etiquette, let alone the kind needed here.’ Harry frowned thinking he might just curse Malfoy and leave him here.

Just as Harry was considering which curse to use, Merlin came walking up with an elderly man carrying a round satchel. Seeing that the daft man (Merlin indeed) had returned with the healer, Draco stood a little straighter and lifted his nose slightly. Gaius guessed from his stance that he was of noble birth. From the looks of the other young man, Gaius figured he was a servant. Harry looked warily at the new comer, not knowing how to act. Harry had discarded his outer robe, shrunk it, and placed it in his pocket. It appeared to be early summer here, and was a little too hot for Harry. Since Harry made a habit of wearing muggle clothes underneath his school robes, he figured he probably looked the part of a servant, so he might as well play along. Even if the idea of bowing to Malfoy made him grit his teeth. Noticing that Harry was still wincing slightly from there landing, and as he might need him to return home, Draco imperiously gestured toward Harry. ‘Have my servant checked over. I do not want him too injured to work.’ Gaius nodded and walked toward the shorter of the two young men. Harry scowled at Draco, but allowed the healer to look him over. He was surprised to see that he did not use any spells. Before Harry could ask about the lack of magic use, Merlin smiled and said ‘Gaius is the best physician in all of Camelot, so you are in good hands.’ This made Harry think that maybe he was a muggle doctor instead of a healer.

Once Harry was declared healthy, ‘Just take this tonic for the pain and you should be fine.’ Draco said he wanted to meet with the master of the castle. Merlin looked at Draco quizzically. ‘This is the capital of Camelot, the master of the castle is King Arthur.’ Draco hid his surprise and said ‘Then I wish for an audience with King Arthur.’ Going through the proper channels to meet with a king took ages, and (in Harry’s opinion) was unnecessary. Malfoy seemed to be in his element. He easily navigated from messenger to messenger, making it clear he would only speak to the king, but with the Malfoy signet ring that he had taken to wearing at the start of term no one even questioned his status as a young Lord.

Finally, after talking to several messengers, they were granted an audience with King Arthur. Before walking in Draco turned to Potter and whispered ‘Stand behind me and do not speak, remember you are my servant.’ Potter glared at him, looked like he was going to protest, but nodded his assent after a moment. Satisfied, Draco pushed open the doors and walked in to the throne room. He walked until he was roughly 20 steps from the throne, then bowed to show fealty. Draco was glad to see that Potter mimicked his bow. The king would take it badly if a servant did not show proper respect for the crown. ‘Your majesty, my servant and I were traveling when we were attacked by bandits. We humbly ask that you allow us the privilege of your hospitality.’ The king considered them for a moment before saying ‘Rise, young Lord Malfoy. You may stay for a time, and I insist that you join us for our banquet in six days.’ Draco stood, but kept his eyes slightly down cast in respect. ‘Thank you, Your Grace. I would be honored to join your banquet.’ King Arthur motioned for Merlin to approach. ‘Merlin will show you to your chambers, and find a suitable place for your servant to lodge.’ He waved them off, they bowed once more, and left.

Merlin did not say anything to them until they were in the guest chambers. ‘You will need to keep your magic a secret in Camelot, unless you want to be executed.’ Both of the young wizards were surprised at his harsh tone, as he had been all smiles until now. Harry looked up at him (he was at least a head taller than Harry) and spoke quietly. ‘How did you know we have magic? Why will we be executed?’ Merlin told them of the magic ban, and how Arthur would like to change it but his reign is still new. He had to hold onto his father’s (the previous ruler) laws for at least a year before he starts changing any of them. As for how he knew they had magic, he told them it was because he had seen them materialize out of thin air right in front of him. At their alarmed looks, Merlin said he was sure he was the only one to see it, and would keep their secret.

For the next few days, Harry and Malfoy had to play their parts and not allow anyone to see them use magic. Malfoy seemed to enjoy speaking in circles to the other dignitaries and politicians, while Harry found it all rather dull. Now, he was glad that he only had to stand to the side and fill Malfoy’s glass. Malfoy had to keep from insulting anyone outright, but Harry could have sworn that he had indirectly insulted several people and instead of getting angry, they simply insulted him in the same way. All of this was done in such a manner that if you were not paying attention you would have no idea anyone had been insulted at all. Then there was the Ladies of the court. They would gossip amongst each other, flirt with the high born men, and then talk about which man had caught there eye or not. Harry found it interesting that none of the ‘High Born’ even noticed the servants. They seemed to think that their glasses filled themselves, or something. Although, Harry was able to observe all of the conversations and actions around him without anyone seeming to care. This was how, on the night before the banquet, he notice Lord Agravaine (uncle and advisor to the king) leave in a suspicious way. Knowing that Malfoy was already in bed (Harry had been helping with the preparations, he found that he liked being a servant), so he would not miss him until morning. Harry followed Lord Agravaine into the woods. He used Lumos only when he thought Agravaine wouldn’t see it. Waiting behind a tree, Harry saw Lady Morgana (the likeness of which he had seen in a portrait back at Hogwarts) and realized that the uncle was working with her. Harry rushed back to tell Malfoy what he had seen. Malfoy decided to mention it to one of the guards, who would tell his superiors, who would then get it back to the king. Whether or not the king believed the accusation was up to him. Knowing that this was the best option, as no royal would take the word of a servant over a Lord, Harry decided he would also tell Merlin. Harry and Merlin had been talking quite amicably since their first meeting, and he knew that Merlin was Arthur’s personal servant. Merlin said he had already been wary of Agravaine, but would keep an extra close watch on him from now on.

It was just after the banquet, when everyone was drifting off to bed, that Merlin came up to the two young wizards and whispered, ‘I may have a way for you to return from whence you came.’ While Harry’s eyes brightened, Draco’s narrowed. ‘How did you find this way?’ Merlin just grinned and said, ‘Found it in my spell book of course.’ Draco looked like he didn’t believe him, but without any ideas of his own he nodded for him to continue. ‘All I have to do is say the spell while you two think of the time and place you want to be.’ Still looking skeptical, Draco and Harry followed Merlin out to a clearing in the woods where none would see their use of magic. Draco thought of the bathroom they had been in and of just before Potter walked in on him. Harry thought of the hall way right outside the bathroom, just before he slipped passed the open door. Merlin said the spell, there was a large flash of light, and the two boys opened their eyes to the exact place and time they wanted. The only difference was, they did not remember their trip to King Arthur’s court.


End file.
